


My White Lie

by MysteriaWinds



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriaWinds/pseuds/MysteriaWinds
Summary: {ItachixSakura} A trial of love and trust. After passing on, each couple must reveal their darkest, dirtiest, and even the whitest lies to their companion. What will theirs be?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	My White Lie

"Itachi! You're finally here! It only took you a couple years.." Sakura let out a teasing pout before rushing up to her lover, throwing her arms around her neck.

"I am here now, aren't I?" His lips curled up. Sakura watched in fondness as the right side of his lip lifted just a bit higher than the other. The sense of familiarity came rushing back to her, and all she wanted was to bathe in it. The look of warmth he had when looking at their two children, Shisui and Ro. They were blessed with twins, courtesy of Sakura's aunt and uncle, who were also twins.

Her small hand, roughened from all the years of being a kunoichi, reached up to slip it into his own. Glistening in the artificial lighting, the emerald orbs stared deeply into the onyx, looking straight back at her. It was almost like he was looking deep within her soul.

Now that they were both deceased, their looks had gone back to their prime. Their greying locks had disappeared, and in place was now the vibrant color that they held in their twenties. The muscle that Itachi had grown throughout the years had been somewhat taken away, showing off his leaner frame, the one he had before Sakura had taken and properly nourished him.

"You know what we have to do now, right?" Sakura was worried. What if he was upset at her for all the white lies that she had told him- surely he wouldn't be, but it was something that she had fretted over since she had long passed, four years before Itachi did. The thought of revealing them all had, at first, made her falter. Eventually, she grew confident that the two of them would push past it.

He gave her a solemn nod, remembering the curse yet trial of love that was given to each couple that left the world. It had started centuries ago, casted by Uzumaki Mito, wife of Senju Hashirama. After death, before they could progress to the next world, may it be heaven or hell, they'd have to spill their darkest secrets, and all the lies, little or big, to each other.

It was rumoured to be a difficult task, for you couldn't leave the white abyss until you did so. Many couples would stay for years, possibly even decades out of fear of telling the truth. From Sakura's expression, it appeared she had a lot to say. "Go on, Sakura."

Her head hung loosely in shame as a wheel of emotions passed through her eyes. It was always difficult for her to hide her thoughts and feelings from anyone, unless she was on a mission or in surgery. It was quite the opposite of the raven-haired man in front of her, ironically enough. He was always stoic, aloof, even. Aside from the relaxing evenings he spent with his family, or the monthly main Uchiha household dinner, he kept away from the rest of the world.

"Itachi, all those times I told you I was going to Ino's for a girl's night out, I didn't. I went to the hospital to do paperwork and check up on patients. Whenever you caught me in the kitchen, I was trying out a new recipe, but it wasn't for the Team Seven reunion. It was for you, I was trying to figure out how to make dango.

And, maybe I slipped some sleeping powder into your evening tea, took an extra shirt or two from your wardrobe, drank with Tsunade-shishou even though I told you I wouldn't, and- I think that's it. Oh! I let little Shisui try alcohol when he first turned fifteen."

Throughout her confession, Itachi was silent. His calm eyes drank in everything she said, and as she admitted them, he became more and more amused. "Sakura, I knew you were trying to make dango. And I am the one who bought the sake for Shisui to try. He is our son, I do not think he'd be so reckless as to get drunk."

Her mouth opened in a shocked gasp. How could he hide that from her!

"Because it would have been rather funny seeing you say these things in front of me, after trying to hide it," He responded to her unasked question. It was unfair, really. He just knew everything about her, and she didn't even have to say anything! It was as though as he could read minds. She just wished she had the ability as well. Loved him as much as she did, but the guilt running through her head when she didn't know what he was going through annoyed her most of the time.

They sat in silence. Sakura could tell that he was still basking in her embarrassment, if the look of mirth in his eyes and smirk could tell her anything. She let out a huff, turning away from him. 

"I believe that it is my turn now."

Her eyes perked up at that. She was curious to find out what he had to hide from her, of course! She had almost five years to ponder upon what sorts of lies he had kept hidden. Perhaps the fact that he hated tomatoes, even if he insisted that he liked them, but just for Sasuke's sake? Or maybe when he had told her fervently that he wanted to leave ANBU so he could focus on the clan, but it was really for his family?

Itachi's felt the guilt and shame course through his veins.

"I've never loved you."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Possible continuation?
> 
> EDIT: I actually like the story with just one chapter more :)


End file.
